


There's A Stain On Your Mum's Bed.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I just really want fifteen year old Louis fucking thirteen year old Harry on Harry's parents bed.<br/>Or,<br/>The one where Louis' 15 and Harry's 13 and Louis takes Harry's virginity on his mum's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Stain On Your Mum's Bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Stylinsoulmates has translated this into Spanish, because she's abso-fucking-loutely wonderful! You can find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1292986 !:) xx

“Wait. Lou,” Harry panted as he clung to Louis.

Louis kept walking, straight to the bed before he dumped Harry on it. “What is it?” he asked Harry, eyebrows lowered. “What’s wrong?”

“Just – here?” Harry asked, looking around his parent’s room, biting his lip.

Louis’ grin turned predatory. “It’s the perfect bed, isn’t it?” he asked, pushing Harry down flat gently. Louis crawled over Harry, whose breathing quickened even more, and smiled wickedly. “Nice, big bed, lots of space, firm and yet, so soft.” He smiled as he ran his fingers over the comforter of the bed for a moment before doing the same to Harry’s cheek. “Just like you,” he said sweetly. “So pretty for me, Harry.”

Harry blushed and bit his lip harder, looking up into Louis’ eyes only to have his breath stolen again when Louis’ eyes met his. 

“Do you want this?” Louis asked softly, and leaned down to kiss Harry’s lips. “It’s okay for you to say no, baby. Just do it now, yeah?”

Harry was quiet for a moment, his mind racing. “Will – will people think I’m a – that I’m easy? If I do it now?”

Louis shook his head fiercely. “No, baby,” he said. “Thirteen’s perfectly fine. Plus, I’m your boyfriend.” Louis shrugged. “It’s not like we’re a random hook-up, you know?”

Harry chewed on his lip as he thought. Eventually, he nodded, looking back up into Louis’ eyes. “Yeah,” he said finally.

“You’re sure?” Louis checked even as he shifted down, closer to Harry, who nodded vigorously. 

“Just – you know,” Harry said, blushing. “Be careful?”

“Of course, baby,” Louis cooed, caressing Harry’s hot cheek. 

Harry smiled and closed his eyes contentedly when Louis leaned down to kiss him, mouth opening willingly, still easily caught up by the feel of their tongues sliding together. Harry’s arms lifted from the comforter and wrapped around Louis’ neck, tangling together and into Louis’ hair. 

Harry gasped quietly when Louis’ hips pressed down against his and grinded, pressing down into Harry’s already half-hard cock. Harry blushed when he moaned quietly at the feeling, but Louis only grinned at him.

“ _Lou_ ,” Harry moaned, his voice breaking a little, when Louis palmed at his cock, coaxing it through his jeans. 

Louis broke the kiss and lifted high on his knees to unbutton Harry’s jeans and take them off, leaving Harry in his boxers and shirt, which he quickly pulled over Harry’s head. 

Harry blushed and used his arms to cover his stomach, but Louis made a disapproving sound and gently pulled Harry’s arms away, pinning them to the mattress and leaning down to kiss Harry’s stomach reverently – the spots where he could see Harry’s ribs, way up top, and down to where Harry still had a bit of baby fat on him. Harry’s breathing sped up with Louis’ mouth on him, and his back waved up and down as his hips jerked upwards and he arched closer and away from the wet heat of Louis’ mouth. 

“L-Lou, please,” Harry begged. “Please, touch me.”

Louis smiled and pulled Harry’s boxers off, wrapping a hand around Harry’s cock, all the way hard and just barely smaller than Louis’. Louis’ mouth watered at the sight of it, but he leaned up to kiss Harry’s mouth passionately, knowing Harry was self-conscious about his entire body, including his dick. 

All of a sudden, Harry must have gotten tired of being the only one naked, because he pushed Louis’ hands off his cock and sat up, pulling up Louis’ shirt quickly, laughing, embarrassed, when it got stuck over Louis’ head. When the shirt was off, both their cheeks were a little pink and they were both giggling. Into the moment, Louis’ hands framed Harry’s face and he pulled him in for a giggly kiss, one hand absentmindedly drawing shapes into Harry’s temple. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist to grope his bum through his jeans, making Louis groan and his hips jerk. “C’mon, Lou,” Harry whispered, looking up at his boyfriend high on his knees. “Need you, want you, come on, give me everything,” he rambled as his fingers fumbled on the button of Louis’ pants. 

Louis bit his lip and nodded when Harry loosened the jeans at last. “Fuck, yeah,” he said, rolling over to his bum to push the jeans off his legs, followed by his boxers. 

He rolled back over and pushed Harry all the way down, kissing down Harry’s miles-long torso and watching Harry as he did it. Louis wrapped his fingers around his own cock and squeezed, trying to keep his orgasm at bay. He licked a stripe up the underside of Harry’s fattened-up cock, making Harry groan loud and long, kept going down to suck at his balls, which made Harry’s legs snap shut. Louis pushed them back, almost all the way back to the mattress until Harry whined, his inner thighs shaking with the stretch. 

Harry yelped when Louis swiped his tongue slowly up Harry’s crack and over his hole, gasping when Louis kept going at it. “Oh, fuck, Lou th- shit, L- _Lou_ ,” Harry babbled on, his head thrashing and feet sliding up and down on the mattress in pleasure, completely unsure where to put his hands as the fisted in Louis’ hair, pounded at the mattress, and then clenched at the comforter, pulling as hard as he could to keep from yelling or sobbing. 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s thighs and lifted them over his shoulders, lapping furiously at Harry’s hole like he’d seen done in a porno he watched the other day. He was in heaven, eating Harry out and listening Harry falling apart under his mouth. Harry’s moans started getting high-pitched, so he let go of Harry’s legs and slid his hands up the mattress until they found Harry’s fingers sliding easily in between each other and squeezing as Harry’s hips rolled up into his mouth, letting Louis dip his tongue into his hole.

“Lou, I –” Harry started and let out a sob, body tensing completely as he came, spurting up his stomach. He sobbed as Louis kept licking him until Louis’ own orgasm was fast-approaching, having watched the way Harry’s mouth opened as he came around a sob, eyes opened wide to the ceiling as his cheeks flushed and hair matted to his sweaty forehead, his red raw lips opened in a perfect ‘O’. 

Louis kissed up Harry’s thighs as he pressed a finger against Harry’s hole, glad Harry hadn’t winced yet. “You do this a lot when you’re alone, baby?” He asked, kissing where Harry’s thigh met his groin. 

Harry’s breath hitched and he nodded, blushing even further. “Couldn’t – _oh_ – couldn’t wait f-for next time,” Harry panted. “Missed your fingers,” he added.

Louis didn’t bother answering as he licked around Harry’s hole and on a second finger, slowing his thrusts as he pushed in a second. Harry sucked in a breath and trembled, but took it eagerly enough, squeezing Louis’ free hand as his hips slowly rolled, his eyes closing and his mouth working, chanting quietly to himself. 

Louis spread his fingers and froze when Harry gasped, looking up to see his young boyfriend’s eyes wide as saucers as he craned his neck to look at Louis. “You alright, baby doll?” Louis asked, concerned, fingers still frozen inside of Harry.

Harry moaned loudly, his hips rolling frantically. “God, do that again. _Please_ , Louis, do it now,” he whined. 

Louis grinned and kissed the inside of Harry’s knee, smiling wider when Harry moaned after the next spread of Louis’ fingers.

“Fuck, no, baby, Lou, please, I – don’t wanna come yet, pl-please,” he begged, reaching and pulling at Louis’ arms, desperate for Louis’ mouth and his cock. 

Louis leaned up, bracing himself with a hand next to Harry’s head with Harry’s knees on his shoulders, and kissed his boyfriend, moaning into the kiss when Harry tasted himself and moaned brokenly. 

Louis leaned over, letting Harry’s legs slide off his shoulders, and grabbed his jeans, picking up the packet of lube he’d nicked from his mate’s brother’s room, dropping it on the mattress as he grinded his hips flush against Harry’s. 

Louis tore open the lube, squeezing some out and rubbing it around Harry’s hole, and using the rest on his hard cock, groaning at the pleasure from his hand and the wet lube. He used entirely too much, but he didn’t want to hurt Harry, even though he knew it was kind of inevitable. 

“This is gonna hurt,” he warned as he lined up his cock with Harry’s hole. 

Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist and reached for a hand, which Louis immediately gave. Harry kissed the inside of Louis’ wrists and gazed into his eyes. “I trust you,” he said, full of confidence, and Louis tried to hold onto that when, the next second, Harry was wincing and gasping quietly as Louis’ cock stretched him open. 

Louis murmured a stream of apologies and encouragements, squeezing Harry’s hand and his hip with the other as he leaned down and kissed Harry’s chest, being as still as possible. 

“Go,” Harry said quietly. When Louis didn’t move fast enough, he repeated, louder, "God, go, go, Louis, _go_!”

Louis started moving slowly, barely even thrusting until Harry opened his eyes again and met Louis with a level of adoration and trust he choked on, not knowing how to be so obvious with the intensity of his love at fifteen as Harry did at thirteen. Louis thrust harder as he met Harry’s gaze until Harry’s eyes shut tight again as he groaned, a smile curving his lips just barely.

“ _Yesss_ ,” Harry hissed, his hips starting to move up to meet Louis’ thrusts. 

“C’mon, baby, c’mon,” Louis muttered when he felt himself on the edge of his orgasm. He let go of Harry’s hip, reluctant in every way to take his hand from Harry’s, to wrap around Harry’s cock, pumping it as fast as he could as he started to lose the rhythm he’d established.

“Louis, Louis, Louis!” Harry called, his back arching almost completely off the mattress as he squeezed Louis’ hand to the point of excruciating pain that did nothing to stop Louis from coming into him, bowing over Harry’s body as he tried to thrust through, making it last as long as possible before he collapsed on top of Harry’s chest, his groan muffled by Harry’s pale skin when he pulled out.

After a short amount of time in which the two lay perfectly still and silent, Louis felt Harry’s fingers combing through his hair lazily, his head rising and falling with Harry’s breath, almost back to a normal, steady pace. Louis lifted his heavy head to see Harry smiling at him, prompting Harry to smile back. 

“You alright?” He asked, letting his fingers trace patterns and lines on the skin of Harry’s collarbones.

Harry giggled and squirmed when the touch tickled, and he leaned to reach his neck for a kiss. Louis obliged and Harry lay back on the mattress again, peaceful and blissed out when he smiled. “Never better,” he answered finally. Harry glanced down at Louis and said quietly, “Love you.”

Louis smiled and kissed right over Harry’s heart, making the younger boy smile, before he said, “Love you, too.” Louis shifted up, bracing himself on his arms by Harry’s shoulders, and bent down, licking Harry’s come from his stomach and making Harry giggle breathlessly and blush before he leaned down to kiss Harry, letting Harry taste his own come and make a noise of approval. 

They both froze when they heard the click of an open door, followed by a manly call of, “Boys, we’re home!”

Harry and Louis looked at each other before jumping up, grabbing all the clothes and the packet of lube. Harry winced with each movement but sped along nonetheless, straightening the bed and gasping when he saw a small come stain on the comforter. 

“It’s fine, they won’t notice!” Louis whispered frantically, waving towards the door. 

They both ran into Harry’s bedroom, which was blessedly right across the hall, as quietly as possible, Harry’s parents still calling out, “Boys? Boys?”

“Quick, be asleep!” Louis whisper-shouted, once the door was silently shut behind them. They threw the clothes under Harry’s bed and dove under the covers, curling together and pretending to be fast asleep, trying to even their breaths as well as possible.

The door opened and Harry’s dad silenced mid-greeting, seeing them sleeping on the bed. He smiled fondly and moved quietly out of the room, shutting the door quietly. 

Harry waited until Louis moved to whimper, rolling onto his back. “My _bum_ ,” he said ruefully. 

Louis leaned over and kissed Harry’s lips, slowly, not leading anywhere, and tangled their limbs up as much as possible. “Was it good?” he asked anxiously, biting his lip when he pulled back.

“Best sex of my life,” Harry answered cheekily. “What? It’s true!” he defended when Louis swatted him playfully.

“It doesn’t count,” Louis insisted. “That’s the _only_ sex in your life.”

But Harry just smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. “I love you,” he said happily, “and it was amazing.” He cuddled back into Louis happily before Louis could even respond. “Sleep, now,” he commanded kittenishly, pressing a kiss to Louis’ neck and shifting until he found a comfortable spot. 

Louis smiled and pulled Harry tighter, falling asleep. He’d address Harry’s soreness in the morning with a blowjob and a hot bath. 

And if the next day, he and Harry heard Harry’s mum call through the house, “Robin, we need to get this comforter dry-cleaned; there’s something on it!”, they choked on their drinks silently and blushed, fighting the urge to laugh hysterically.


End file.
